A highly-parallel computer architecture has a larger processor count as it comprises a large number of processor devices. Examples of highly-parallel computer architectures include multi-core processor systems such as, but are not limited to, Graphics Processor devices (GPUs), Field-Programmable Gate-Arrays (FPGAs), Massively-Parallel Processor Arrays (MPPAs), etc. Conventional data compression algorithms that are inherently sequential in nature do not effectively exploit the high degree of parallelism that highly-parallel computer architectures provide.